


Tilly Sets The Example

by Small_Hobbit



Series: River Police [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: DI Stanley Hopkins has been injured, and his cat shows him what he should be doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Mend" Challenge

John Watson made his way back to 221B Baker Street wondering what he would find when he got there.  It wasn’t that he minded Inspector Stanley Hopkins staying with Sherlock, Stanley was tidy and methodical and bought important things like tea bags and milk.  He didn’t even mind Tilly, Stanley’s cat, now she was no longer a kitten and had stopped tripping him up and trying to climb up his leg.  
  
What concerned him was Stanley was staying with them because he had injured his leg and was supposed to be resting it.  The problem was getting Stanley to stay in one place was about as easy as getting Sherlock to do so.  In fact Sherlock would keep Stanley in order, but he’d had to go out, and although Mrs Hudson had promised to pop up occasionally, that still gave Stanley plenty of opportunity to move around unseen.  
  
John was therefore impressed to find Stanley sitting quietly on the sofa with Tilly perched on the sofa arm watching him intently.  On closer inspection, Stanley was mending Tilly’s favourite toy, and when he had put the final stitches in he tossed the pink stuffed mouse onto the floor and Tilly pounced on it instantly.  
  
“Just be careful how you treat Mousey,” Stanley said, “or I’ll have to mend her again.”  
  
John had picked up his first aid kit and came over to check the wound on Stanley’s leg.  
  
Having reapplied the dressing he said, “I think you could learn something from your cat.  She sat very patiently while you mended her toy.  I was surprised she didn’t try to grab it before it was ready, but she was very good.  You, however, have been doing far more than you should have been, which means your leg is not mending as quickly as it should.”  
  
Stanley started to protest he hadn’t done very much.  
  
John looked at him.  “When I left this morning the flat was in a tip and the washing up needed doing.  I am not going to believe for one minute Sherlock tidied up.  And don’t try saying it was Mrs Hudson.  If, for some reason, she had decided to do the washing up she would have taken back the plate and mug she gave you with your lunch, and which I notice are sitting on the side ready for her.”  
  
Stanley looked downcast.  “I’m sorry.  I just get so frustrated.  There’s work to be done and I can’t get out to do it.”  
  
“I understand.  But it is only for a couple of days.  And the more you rest now, the better your leg’s going to be when you go back to work.”  
  
Tilly had tired of tossing her mouse around, so hopped onto the sofa and proceeded to curl up on Stanley’s lap.  
  
John smiled.  “You see, even Tilly thinks you should be sitting still.”  
  
Stanley laughed and raised his hands in surrender.  “Okay, I give in.  I’ll do what you both want.”


End file.
